<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm like you by sunwooluvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116900">warm like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwooluvr/pseuds/sunwooluvr'>sunwooluvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, eric chef, just something to post, soft, sunwoo baker, two boys in love, warm cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwooluvr/pseuds/sunwooluvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i still like you more," eric mumbled under his breath, hoping sunwoo wouldn't hear.</p><p>"in your dreams, babe." eric giggled. of course he heard. </p><p>"oh you're always in my dreams, sunwoo." he nonchalantly cut up a piece of chicken and shoved it inside his mouth, completely privy to the redness that covered sunwoo's face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a soft sunric drabble while I finish the next couple of chapters for my mermaid sunric fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the familiar warm scent of cookies covered the space, the crisp cinnamon fragrance swirling, entering every crevice, leaving no area in sunwoo's living room untouched. the fresh out of the oven smell infiltrated his nostrils, giving him a sense of warmth that came only with the baked goods. </p><p>sunwoo placed the fresh pan of cookies down onto the table, grabbing one for taste. he slowly bit in, savoring the way the chocolate melted on his tongue. the sweetness of the chocolate mixed with the nuttiness of the almonds and the slight bitterness of the caramel was something he reveled in. </p><p>he was a bit of a cookie connoisseur, sweets were his forte. whenever his friends needed a cake for a birthday or a cupcake for motivation, they came to sunwoo for the occasion. no one could bake like he does, and so his bakery was always filled with customers, and his staff were always busy.</p><p>this led to sunwoo taking more hours at work, and with more hours came more overtime, meaning less time to sit at home and be a boyfriend. but today was his day off, and he didn't plan on taking any orders.</p><p>"eric! they're ready." he shouted, his voice reverberating throughout the room. he heard manic steps down the stairs followed by an excited squeal that he could only assume came from said boyfriend. "they're finally done?!" eric yelled, running into the living room.</p><p>sunwoo nodded tenderly. "yep. want a bite?" eric opened his mouth as confirmation. sunwoo placed the cookie in his mouth, smiling warmly at how eric's face lit up when he bit down.</p><p>"it's so - <em>bite - </em>good," eric happily said in between bites. the cookie melted in his mouth, like a snowflake once the sun came out. </p><p>"you should make these more." </p><p>sunwoo stifled a laugh. seeing eric happy was everything to him, but the cookies were a pain in the ass to make, let alone perfect. "maybe one day." he mindlessly hummed, observing the content look on the other boys face.</p><p>"god, those baking classes were so worth it." he said under his breath, his eyes filled with love and admiration for his boyfriend. </p><p>eric peeked up, suddenly meeting eyes with sunwoo. "did you say something?" he asked, cookie crumbs hanging off the corner of his lip. sunwoo grabbed a napkin and wiped them off, making eric purr in response.</p><p>sunwoo shook his head. "nothing. just keep being you." </p><p>a lightbulb went off in eric's head. he put the pan of cookies down and rushed inside the kitchen, leaving sunwoo confused by himself. "eric?" he said out loud, trying to speak over the obnoxious sound of pots and pans clamoring. </p><p>eric went to work. baking was sunwoo's thing, and cooking was his. they were a culinary couple, bright and admired in the eyes of many. </p><p>"sunwoo, you're not allowed to step inside this kitchen until i'm done!" eric shouted, scanning his recipe book for a certain recipe.</p><p>"found it." </p><p>eric washed his hands and grabbed an apron. he set out to grab the ingredients, reaching inside the freezer for one of them and inside the pantry for the others. he preheated the oven and smiled at himself imagining the look on sunwoo's face when he was done. </p><p>he emerged from the kitchen with a silver platter and cover. "for you," he said, uncovering it dramatically.</p><p>sunwoo looked at eric in awe. he cooked an entire feast for them, a four course meal fit for a michelin starred restaurant. "eric... you shouldn't have." he let out, noticing the candle lit table that he prepared.</p><p>"it's not even a special occasion.."</p><p>eric grabbed onto sunwoo and hugged him. "i cant just spoil my boyfriend because i want to?" he whispered into his ear, making chills run down sunwoo's back.</p><p>"i-i guess?" sunwoo's face reddened, and eric kissed his forehead. "ill lead the way." he pointed sunwoo towards the kitchen table, pulling the chair out for him so he could sit down. he grabbed a special bottle of wine off the shelf and poured it into a glass. the wine bubbled nicely, sunwoo noted.</p><p>eric sat down across from him. "to us." he raised the glass for a toast, "to us." both boys sipped the wine, the fruity drink was a good starter for their meal. </p><p>"what about my cookies, though?" sunwoo asked, sipping his glass once more. eric grinned. "ill still eat them. i just wanted to treat you."  </p><p>sunwoo's face reddened again. he hid behind a plate. "you're too much." </p><p>eric laughed. "and yet you're still with me."</p><p>"well, yeah. you're too much but you're <em>my </em>embarrassing boyfriend." </p><p>they had been dating for years now, but the word boyfriend still managed to send eric into orbit every time he heard it. "boyfriend. i like that word so much." </p><p>"i like you so much."</p><p>"no i like <em>you </em>so much."</p><p>"eric!"</p><p>"sunwoo!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>the boys erupted into a fit of laughter. "we can talk about this later." sunwoo said. "for now, i win, and you should shut up and eat your food. yeah?"</p><p>eric wanted to roll his eyes, but sunwoo looked cute when he thought he was right, so he let him have the victory. "sure." </p><p>"i still like you more," eric mumbled under his breath, hoping sunwoo wouldn't hear.</p><p>"in your dreams, babe." eric giggled. of course he heard. </p><p>"oh you're always in my dreams, sunwoo." he nonchalantly cut up a piece of chicken and shoved it inside his mouth, completely privy to the redness that covered sunwoo's face. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>